06 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Adam Strzembosz. Rozmowy przy Okrągłym Stole; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Buli - Aparat fotograficzny, odc. 38 (L’Appareil Photo); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 08:50 Świat małej księżniczki - Ja nie chcę spać, odc. 3 (I don't want to go to bed); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 09:05 Mały rycerz El Cid - Pojedynek o zamek 11 (Duelo por un castillo) kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:40 Łowcy smoków - Nie ma jak w domu, odc. 11 (We Should Never Have Left The Snoring Dragon Tawern); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:05 Weterynarz - cz. 1 (Veterinario, il 1/2); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1613 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1764; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Roztoczański Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Ja chcę łosia!, odc. 21 (Bad moose rising); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:40 Śmiechu warte - odc. 626; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4211 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4426); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4212 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4427); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:55 Przed meczem Litwa - Polska; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1618 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1765; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 22 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Nie mów Beth, odc. 22 (Don’t Tell Beth); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Crusoe - odc. 5 (Crusoe, ep. 5) - txt str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008) 21:05 Piątkowe kino akcji - Wyścig o kasę (Crazy Race) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 22:50 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 6 (Moonlight, ep. 6) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:40 Nowe kino - Kukułka (Kukuszka); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2002) 01:25 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 7, Podzieleni (The District IV, ep. 7, A House Divided); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:05 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 8, Czasami warto stracić (The District IV, ep. 8, Acceptable Losses); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Złotopolscy odc. 164 - Trochę 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - Noc Mikołaja (Santa Apprentice ep. Christmas Peeve); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Niezłomni - Ale Łoskot; cykl reportaży 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 366; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:45 Sam w lesie (Alone in the woods); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:15 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (81) 12:25 Koło fortuny - odc. 102; teleturniej 13:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 103; teleturniej 13:30 Orzeł czy reszta - (5) ; talk-show 14:30 Dla niesłyszących - Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP 15:55 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda trzecia czyli nieprawdopodobne spiętrzenie wypadków wokół akcji "flaszka", czyli pierwsze spotkanie ze złodziejami tornistrów - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 16:30 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 10/13 - Smak zemsty - txt str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 17:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 45/65 Tata dowiaduje się ostatni (Moonlighting (Father knows last)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Fort Boyard - txt str.777; reality show 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 355 Inne dziecko; serial TVP 21:05 Powrót do życia - odc. 4/11 (Life ep. What they saw); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Czas na miłość - Mary Bryant - Niezwykła podróż Mary Bryant cz 1 (Incredible Journey of Mary Bryant); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 23:40 Brzydula Betty - odc. 38/41 (Ugly Betty ep. Burning Questions); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Druga noc poślubna (La seconda notte di nozze); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 02:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 111, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 5, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 25, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Bestie - odc. 263, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 153, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1213, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 52, USA 2000 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 34, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 845, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 154, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 70, USA 1999-2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Mamuśki - odc. 25, Polska 2007 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 41, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 846, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1214, Polska 2009 20:00 Pan Magoo - komedia, USA 1997 21:50 Wilk - horror, USA 1994 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 0:35 Autostrada - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 2:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1082, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 19, USA 1996-1997 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 20, USA 1996-1997 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 79, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Casanova usidlony! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 80, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Pasażer 57 - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 21:50 Wehikuł czasu - film sf, USA 2002 23:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 0:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:00 Telesklep - magazyn 2:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Łyżwy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Molly - odc. 7/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Zielona energia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dwie Ojczyzny; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sąsiedzki handel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1603; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! - Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (19); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Scena współczesna - Smutne miasteczko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Egzamin wstępny (Examen d'entree); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Terespolskie kolędowanie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kabaret pod Egidą (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Dwie Ojczyzny; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! - Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (19); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 4 - II seria - Wycieczka do chorego lasu (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:13 Klan - odc. 1603; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 351 Uchodźcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Hanele (Hanele); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Moje zapatrzenie - Czesław Niemen; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Kraj pełen skarbów (9); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 4 - II seria - Wycieczka do chorego lasu (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1603; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 351 Uchodźcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Hanele (Hanele); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie Ojczyzny; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Rai 1 06:05Anima Good News 06:10Fiction Incantesimo 9213^ puntata 06:30Tg1 -CCISS Viaggiare informati 06:45Unomattina -Che tempo fa 07:00Tg1 07:30Tg1 L.i.s. 07:35Tg Parlamento -Che tempo fa 08:00Tg1 08:20Tg1 Le Idee -Che tempo fa 09:00Tg1 09:30Tg1 Flash 10:00Verdetto Finale 10:50Appuntamento al cinema 11:00Occhio alla spesa 11:25Che tempo fa 11:30Tg1 12:00La prova del cuoco 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Tg1 Economia 14:10Festa Italiana 16:15La vita in diretta 16:50Tg Parlamento -CCISS Viaggiare informati 17:00Tg1 17:10Che tempo fa 18:50L'eredità 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Affari Tuoi 21:10Ciak... si canta 23:15Tg1 23:20TV 7 00:20L'Appuntamento Scrittori in tv 00:50Tg1 Notte -Tg1 Le Idee 01:20Che tempo fa 01:25Appuntamento al cinema 01:30Sottovoce 02:00RaiEdu Rewind la Tv a grande richiesta 02:35RAINOTTE -SuperStar 03:10Overland 9 04:00FILM TV Don Matteo 04:50TELEFILM Zorro 05:15SuperStar 05:45Euronews